Crash
by Jeem
Summary: Korrasami week '13 - Day seven; Crash. (UA) The young Avatar is hurt without anything happening, her mind takes her to the place where she needs to be to let the pain fade. Although it's not easy without knowing the person nor destination you're looking for.


_**Korrasami week 2013; Day seven - Crash**_

So, Korrasami week ended four days ago already, but whatever. I've had this idea in my head longer, but was still struggling with 'Possession'. Decided to do 'Possession' later and this one went really quickly actually, so I'm pretty happy! n_n

It has not been beta'd yet, but as soon that's done I'll update! _Please _let me know what you think by giving some feedback? Would be very appreciated!

Enjoy! c:

* * *

The young woman screamed and doubled over in pain, as she was hit by a sudden wave of excruciating pain. It came out of nowhere and the Avatar had no idea what happened, she just knew that she was in pain.

"Korra!" Tenzin's voice called in worry, he hurried towards Korra and gently took her by the upper arms. "What happened?!" Korra shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea… It just— AAH!"

"You're out of balance…" Tenzin mumbled, drifting off in thought.

"It's… Tenzin, I have to go," Korra gasped, somehow her mind was telling her to go somewhere, although she had no idea where to.

"Absolutely not, you can't go anywhere in this state, Avatar Korra."

"I'm sorry Tenzin, but I can't follow your advice this time. I _have_ to go," Korra said and turned around, almost walking straight up again. She walked towards the grass where Naga was resting in the shadows of trees, the polar bear-dog lifted up its head when Korra came closer. "Let's go, Naga," Korra spoke and saddled up Naga quickly, then got onto Naga and they took off towards the bay.

.

"Where am I going…?" Korra wondered, just following the feeling that told her where to go. Naga stopped suddenly and Korra looked up, still in pain, but trying to ignore it. There were people running around and two ambulances were parked recklessly on the street, it was chaos. Naga whined and turned its head towards her owner, confused about where to go now.

"It's okay, Naga. Wait here for me, okay?" Korra said as she jumped off of Naga and walked towards one of the people who were actually standing still.

"Please turn around and go where you were supposed to, there's nothing to see people!"

"Sir, please let me through?" Korra tried, patting the man on the shoulder. By the sight of his uniform she figured that he was one of the police, maybe chief Bei Fong would be around here too.

"Do you know any of the persons who were involved?"

"Err, I don't know…"

"Then get lost, we're trying to work here!"

"But, sir! I am the Avatar!"

"And I'm the police officer who's telling you to move on, there's nothing here that concerns you." But Korra's gut feeling was telling differently, she had _no _idea why, but she somehow knew that she had to be here. Korra groaned and walked around the mass of people, deciding to try to get through on the other side.

"Please let me through!" Korra said in a loud voice, which wasn't easily since she was still in pain. People slowly moved aside a little to give the young Avatar some space. "Please! Let me through!" she asked, addressing the police officer that was standing on this side. Korra's eyes widened when the police officer turned around, it wasn't a police officer, it was chief Bei Fong.

"Korra? What are _you _doing here?" Lin asked with a frown.

"Chief Bei Fong! Honestly, I don't know… But I _do_ know that I'm supposed to be here, please let me through?"

"You know any of them?"

"Who?"

"The people who were involved of course!"

"I don't know… But please, chief Bei Fong, trust me? I _have_ to get through," Korra tried, the pain getting worse now. "Aah!" Korra yelped and almost fell over, she was caught by chief Bei Fong.

"Since you seem to tell the truth and it looks like it's urgent… Go, but don't get in the way of _anyone_, understood?" Lin said as she helped the Avatar back onto her feet, Korra nodded and walked towards the ambulances.

"Are you related to one of them?" Korra was asked by one of the ambulance-workers, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think so… But somehow I'm being told to be here… I know, it sounds weird, I have no idea why either," Korra answered and looked over at the ambulances; she couldn't see the people inside, just their feet. The pain was tugging at her, trying to make her move again.

"Well, you can follow us to the hospital."

"Wait, what are their names?" Korra asked hastily, maybe that would clarify some things for her.

"Sato and Kakuo." Then the doors of both Ambulances were shut and they drove off with their sirens and lights on. Korra placed her fingers against her lips and whistled for Naga, it took not more than ten seconds for the polar bear-dog to stop beside the Avatar.

"We're going to the hospital, go Naga!" Korra said and Naga took off with the Avatar on her back. Korra didn't knew either of the names, but the pain was getting more intense with the minute and her gut feeling kept telling her to go after the two people who were obviously injured.

.

"Naga, you've got to stay outside. Oh, don't look at me like that, girl. I'd take you with me, but they don't allow pets inside, sorry…" Korra said, fished a treat out of her pocket and gave it to Naga. "Here, I don't know when I'll be back. But I'll come to check on you within one and a half hour, tops."

Korra went inside the building and looked around, when she wanted to walk further, she was stopped.

"Please tell me who you're visiting, ma'am?" a young woman behind a desk asked and Korra turned around.

"I'm looking for Sato and Kakuo, they were just brought in?"

"Oh, right. Miss Sato is on the second floor, third hall to the right, room two-oh-six. Mister Kakuo is there too, but he's on room two-oh-nine."

"Thanks!" Korra said and was already off towards the stairs, sprinting up to the second floor. "Third hall to the right… Here! Two-oh-six and two-oh—" She stopped at the room that said 'two-oh-six' and felt the pain ease a little, the tugging made clear that she had to be here. "Miss Sato… Why does that sound familiar? I've never heard of it before, but still…" Korra murmured to herself.

"Are you a blood-relative of miss Sato, ma'am?" a nurse asked, blocking Korra's path.

"No, ma'am, but—"

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave," the nurse interrupted Korra.

"But I have to see her, please let me through? I won't be in the way for any of you and if she wants me to leave, I'll leave," Korra replied, determined.

"She's not conscious, so there's not really a point for you to even go in if you don't know the patient," the nurse said and didn't move, still blocking Korra's way.

"But, nurse, please let me—"

"Nurse, I assure you it's okay to let her through. She won't disturb anyone and you may hold me responsible, alright? Besides, miss Sato doesn't have any blood-relatives... around," A very familiar voice spoke behind Korra. Korra turned around and saw chief Bei Fong standing there in a very formal pose, the nurse nodded quickly and walked away.

"Thanks, chief B—"

"Oh Korra, _please_, just call me Lin already," Lin said with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Thanks, Lin," Korra said and bowed gratefully.

"Just this once, Avatar. Now go in already, I'll be at the other person who was involved at the crash," Lin said and walked away. Korra smiled and turned around, she sighed and walked inside the room.

.

It was almost completely silent, the only thing Korra heard was the soft breathing from the woman. As she came closer she saw the face of the woman, who was absolutely gorgeous, even though there was bandage wrapped around her head.

The Avatar took one of the stools and carefully put it down next to the bed the woman was lying in, she sat down and sighed again. She had no idea who the woman was, just that her name was 'Sato'. But the pain had eased and was very distant now, so that was a good thing.

"I know you're not awake, but… Well, I don't know you, I think, but something told me I had to come here. Hopefully I won't scare you when you wake up, just know that if you want me to leave; I will, just say so," Korra said in a soft voice, almost a whisper. She was certain that she never met the woman before, but somehow it felt as if she knew her, even though that was pretty much impossible. Korra sat back and looked out of the window, seeing Republic City bloom in the young afternoon. People were going home for a break, kids went home for lunch, students got a hour free time in between trainings from their sifu's. It was basically rush hour.

"Oh, hello." Korra turned around and saw a man standing in the door opening, he was wearing a name-badge and a white coat; probably the doctor.

"Hello, doctor," Korra said politely and bowed her head. "Can you please tell me what—"

"You're Avatar Korra, aren't you? Of course I will tell you, chief Bei Fong already informed me."

"She ha—? Oh, thank you, doctor," Korra answered, a little surprised that Lin had made sure she wouldn't have any troubles or would be sent away anymore; it seemed.

"Miss Sato has two bruised ribs and a very light concussion, she's lucky considering how hard the crash was," the doctor said as he checked the patient's heart-pulse and blood-pulse, writing down something in a folder which was probably her file. "If she happens to wake up, would you please alarm a nurse or doctor?" he asked and the Avatar nodded.

"I will, doctor. Could you please tell me what her full name is?" The doctor smiled at her and nodded.

"Her name is Asami Sato."

"Thank you, doctor," Korra said and the doctor waved, acknowledging Korra's 'thank you'. Then he walked out of the room again, leaving the two young women alone.

.

"So, you're Asami Sato. I wonder what you're like, your personality I mean. Because I have to admit, you're absolutely beautiful…" Korra whispered, not sure if it was 'normal' to talk to someone who wasn't even conscious. "And strangely enough I feel comfortable here with you, but I also feel worried; and I don't even know you! Isn't that… weird?" she continued in a soft voice. "Basically, I don't even know what happened, just that you were in a car-crash. And now I know that your name is Asami Sato, that you're a year older than me and that you're beautiful. But I'd like to get to know you better, if you're okay with that; but I won't know until you can give me an answer. Maybe I should tell about myself first…"

Korra closed her eyes and imagined Asami being awake and listening to her, sitting comfortably next to each other on a lounge-bed. With a smile Korra opened her mouth to tell about herself, eyes still closed.

"I'm the Avatar, but my name is Korra. Just call me Korra, there are more than enough people who're formal with me and call me 'Avatar Korra'. I was born in the Southern Water Tribe about eighteen, almost nineteen years ago. I'm the only child of my parents Tonraq and Senna, but I lived most of my childhood in a compound 'to protect me'." Korra snorted, not wanting to think about _that_ subject any more than necessary.

"I came to Republic City almost two years ago, to master Airbending; that's why I live with Tenzin, Pema and their kids on Air Temple Island. I have one really good friend named Bolin, except Naga my polar bear-dog. Another friend of mine is Mako, he's Bolin's older brother, but mostly busy at work so I don't see him as much as Bolin. Oh and Bolin has a fire ferret named Pabu, plus we both _love_ seaweed noodles." Korra thought about what else she could say, but nothing really came up to her at that moment.

"I heard that you're from Future Industries, so the Sato mobiles must refer to you, I guess," Korra said with a grin, wondering why she hadn't figured that out earlier. "But I can't imagine _you_ having caused that car-crash, I mean; If you're from Future Industries it's unlikely for you to cause an accident… I think…"

"What do you think…?" Korra heard and her eyes flew open in shock.

"You're awake!" Korra called out in amazement, partly because of the sound of Asami's voice; it gave her pleasant chills.

"I guess… Where am I and… Do I know you…?" Asami spoke, very slowly.

"You're at the hospital, you were in a crash… And I don't know, I think not," Korra answered honestly. "Please, if you want me to leave, just say so. But please let me explain something to you first,"

"Wait, I was in a car-crash?!" Korra nodded slowly, meeting Asami's eyes that were widened in shock. "But, you're… Korra?"

"Yeah, how do you—?"

"You told me, I believe?"

"Oh, right."

"What is it?"

"I was hoping you maybe knew me because; Okay, I know that this is going to sound weird, but please let me explain," Asami nodded, curious to what the girl next to her bed had to tell her. "Somewhere late this morning I felt a sudden pain, everywhere, out of the blue. I had no idea what happened, I just knew that my mind, I think, told me to go somewhere. I had no idea where I was going, until I arrived at the place where the crash happened. Then I was being 'pulled' towards the hospital and when I reached your room, here I am, the pain kinda ebbed away. So I figured I had to be here, I have no idea why, but…"

"I think I know what you mean, Korra. And even though we never met before, you feel comfortable and at ease; as if we know each other already?" Korra's jaw dropped a little and she nodded slowly, amazed at how Asami described her feelings.

"Yeah…"

"Maybe because I feel it too, there's something _there_. I just can't really put my finger on it, but I know somehow that we feel the same… Please, don't be worried, I'll survive," Asami said and smiled at Korra. "So _you're_ the famous Avatar, huh? I must say, you're pretty attractive… You look strong too, assuming you're from the Water Tribe, considering your outfit," Asami continued and Korra nodded again.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Southern Water Tribe is my home, yes. And well, er, thank you?" Korra stuttered, not sure how to handle the situation.

"You're welcome, I'm just stating the facts though," Asami replied and made the young Avatar blush.

"Well, I think you're pretty beautiful too— I mean—!"

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed! Thank you for the compliment," Asami interrupted Korra, already feeling like she'd known the woman for years and therefore feeling completely at ease.

"Okay, I'll try… Is there anything I can do for you or get you?" Korra asked and Asami thought about it for a few seconds.

"Can I… try something…?" Asami whispered and Korra leaned closer to Asami so she could hear her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I just have this feeling…" Asami whispered and closed her eyes as she softly and slowly pressed her lips against Korra's. Korra felt Asami's lips against hers and inside her the pain vanished, being replaced by a sensation she couldn't describe other than a internal crash. It was as if Korra collided with Asami, as if she'd found the piece to the puzzle she never knew was lost. Her mind and heart seemed to stand still for a few seconds, Korra's head was totally empty. All she felt right now was Asami's lips on hers and the warm, glowing feeling that was in her entire body.

Asami felt her heart beat faster and harder, it felt as if it was located in her throat right now. Her breathing quickened as well, her skin tingled and her mind begged for more. She had absolutely no idea what was happening, just that she liked and enjoyed it; a _lot_. It felt like an internal search was ended, without her even knowing she was looking for something in the first place. She just knew that it felt _right_, Korra's scent smelled familiar and the tan skin against her own felt comfortable. Asami internally giggled as she thought how this crash had been good for at least _something_; it brought Korra to her.

"Whoa…" Korra breathed as she slowly broke their kiss, touching her own lips as if to check if it hadn't been a weird dream.

"Maybe that crash wasn't so bad after all…" Asami whispered and chuckled; resting her hand under her breasts as if that would make the pain less bad.

"You sure about that?"

"No, but I know that it brought me _you_. And I have to admit, I'm pretty happy about that…"

"Good thing that I _totally_ agree on that one," Korra replied and then reunited their lips again for another kiss.


End file.
